Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system structure and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a microphone and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) is a micro-electro-mechanical device fabricated in a microminiaturized package structure, and the fabricating technique thereof is quite similar to the technique of fabricating integrated circuits (ICs). However, interactions, for example, about mechanics, optics, or magnetic force between the MEMS device and surrounding environment are more than that of the conventional IC. The MEMS device may include micro-sized electromechanical components, such as motors, pumps, valves, switches, capacitors, accelerometers, sensors, capacitive sensors, pixels, microphones, or actuators, etc. The electromechanical components, which are designed based on capacitance principles, usually work out by the coaction between the mechanical structure and the semiconductor device (e.g. IC), thereby resulting in the displacement of the structure to achieve the anticipated effect.